


Whoever said You're a mean one. . They were wrong

by Clexa_Hollstein



Series: https://the-girlwitheguitar.tumblr.com/post/634934860645023744/randomslasher-princeanxious-logan-exe [1]
Category: The Grinch/Tony the tiger - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Hollstein/pseuds/Clexa_Hollstein
Summary: Christmas can be stressful sometimes.Sometimes stress is taken out in the wrong way.Max should be a therapy dog but isn't.. yet... not in this story anyway but In the future. And context is key sometimes.
Relationships: The Grinch/Tony the Tiger
Series: https://the-girlwitheguitar.tumblr.com/post/634934860645023744/randomslasher-princeanxious-logan-exe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Whoever said You're a mean one. . They were wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post you've probably seen it if you're here but if not I highly reccomend you check it 
> 
> https://the-girlwitheguitar.tumblr.com/post/634934860645023744/randomslasher-princeanxious-logan-exe
> 
> I guess you don't need to look to understand the story but its a great post

The Grinch was shopping, he had tried to find the perfect present for tony but the music was too loud the lights were too bright there were too many people and it seemed as if all of them were making comments about him. It all came crashing to a halt when he picked up a frame and the rest of the shelf literally came crashing down. He picked everything back up and nothing had broken but he couldn't count his money quick enough to get out the shop before it all got too much. He put it all down and left as quick as he could.

...

Not soon after the grinch had gone home and curled up with his dog max Tony had swung by unwrapping his pride scarf and kissing the Grinch'ss cheek "today was so busy! Christmas has come earlier to the shop than usual, I swear it does every year!" .."Talking about Christmas, i can't wait to give you your present! Or you Max" he ruffled the dogs head who had jumped up to greet him "whose house are we going to set the tree up at?" Tony was a flurry of excitement and it set the grinch off, his frustrations of the day spilling out. "I hate Christmas! It's stupid" he paced into the next room to hide his tears "and you're stupid for buying into it's economist bull!" In his anger he hit the table and he swears he didn't mean to but next thing he knew the picture of the two of them together went crashing to the floor. He looked up to see Tony disappointment set in his brow picking up the now broken frame.

"I.." but it was too late. Tony was leaving and the grinch couldn't find the words to take back what he had said.

...

It's been almost three weeks and too many text drafts to count, of half strung apologies that shame stopped the grinch from sending. He did not know what to do. 

...

Tony was heartbroken he knew that the grinch had disliked some of Christmas but not this strongly, the grinch must have just wanted an excuse to break up with him and this was his out. Because he had liked that photo frame Tony bought him for Christmas last year. Or he had pretended to. Tony took the picture out through the glass scratching and crinkling the photo he looked at the two of them happy together and felt his heart ache. He needed to get over him, he was going to write the meanest song he could think of and remind himself every time he thought of the grinch. He took one last look at the photo scowling he tore it in half. 

"You're a mean one mr grinch" he thought. 

...

It was boxing day and the grinch was still sad, he had Tony's scarf draped over his head and wrapped around his neck and he had found all the photos of them together since they were kids and surrounded himself in them.

Tony had always stood by him, had bared his teeth at anyone who even dared to pick on the grinch and always included him in high-school parties and gatherings, inviting him like it was no big deal even though Tony was the most popular jock In school and the grinch.. well he was the grinch.

Tony loved him so much he learnt how to love himself in the best way he could imagine. He thought back to the first time Tony had said he loved him...

It was a college new years party and the grinch had offered Tony to be the designated driver to return the favor to Tony and his friends for inviting him and Tony had said of course not that Tony would be driving, and all his friends can drink "Responsibly" he pointed to all of them eyeing them up but with a smile on his face. The night went on and towards midnight Tony had stayed with him and the rest of his jock friends dancing on the makeshift dance floor.  
"Thanks for inviting me!" The Grinch called over the music, "this is great!" The countdown was beginning and tony rose his voice over the noise "I will always invite you! I love you!" He shouted and the grinch froze mid dance move Tony slung his arm over the grinch and pulled him close as the seconds neared one he planted a giant kiss to the grinches cheek. They had an audience and Tony was not drunk. The whole crowd had eurupted in cheers and they were the talk of the school for the next week. The arm Tony kept slung over his shoulder in the walkways suddenly meant more than friendship. It was the first best year of his life.

And now he sat trying to figure out what he had done, He couldn't even remember why. But he knew he was sorry. He picked up the picture of the both of them as kids and dug through his drawer for a marker pen scrawling a large 'I'm sorry' across the back. He threw on his coat and put max's leash on and went to apologise.

...

Tony was still hurt but he couldn't let this ruin his Christmas, he had sung his song a hundred times over but still knew in his heart that he didn't mean a word of it. He had to throw a party. And he would drink as much eggnog as a tiger could stomach and hope that he would start Christmas with a smile. And thats where he was now. Throwing a boxing day party in his house with friends and strangers. "Hey Tony! We're out of egg nog!" Tigress called out.  
"Darn I knew I should have gotten more I'll get some now, hold the fort for me?" Tigress pound a fist to her chest with an "I'll do my best". And a second later he heard her shouting "monkey you have feet!" To monkey who was no doubt swinging across the chandeliers again.

...

The Grinch didn't know exactly what he would say but it doesn't matter now because its obvious from here that Tony is having a great time without him. The music sounding through the doorway and voices inside he sighs posts the letter and is about to walk away when the door flies open and a panicked looking Tony stands letter opened and photo in hand relief showing on his face when he sees the Grinch. 

"I'm sorry" they both say at the same time.  
"Why are you sorry?" The grinch asks.  
"I..I..don't know.. but I, miss you, and I tried to hate you, but I don't. I don't even know what happened but I miss you." 

The grinch sighed "I was stupid, i"  
"You don't have to explain" Tony interrupted  
"I want to" the grinch looked at him "I was shopping, for your present"  
"You went shopping?" Tony's eyebrows rose and the grinch laughed dejectedly "I know... it was awful, day shopping is the worst but I wanted it to be a surprise..." 

Tony smiled sadly and put his hand out "c'mon let's go night shopping we need some eggnog" 

...

The next day with just the two of them Tony took the present from behind the tree, the grinch opening it to reveal a new phone with Internet access with a touch screen pen just for the Grinch. Tony showed him how Internet shopping works and soon they had a new frame and in it sat the picture the grinch had delivered that boxing day night. 

...


End file.
